Cold As you
by umdsweetheart
Summary: A D/Hr One shot song-fic. Taylor Swift's song Cold As You. rated T for mild langauge, and some implied thoughts about Draco's skill in bed haha.


**I do not own Harry Potter, or Taylor Swift. I am borrowing the characters and the song for this story. I only own my plot.**

**This is a song-fic between Hermione and Draco. I dedicate this short little one shot to all the fans who sent their wishes that I feel better. Thank you so much!**

**The song is titled Cold As You by Taylor Swift. I cut the end off for the purpose of the story.**

Hermione walked down the corridor, her curly brown hair pulled up in a messy pony tail. Her pretty brown eyes shined bright with unshed tears. Her heels clicked nosily as she headed to the girls bathroom to get rid of any evidence that she was hurt.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice yelled down the corridor. She didn't stop. "Hermione!" the voice called louder, Hermione realized he was jogging to catch up to her.

"Get lost Malfoy!" she yelled behind her.

"No way Granger, hear me out." He said finally catching up to her. He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking and spun her towards him. He put his other hand under her chin to lift her head up. "Look at me Hermione." He said softly.

"No Malfoy, we are over. Go back to your little toy!" Hermione yelled as she ripped her arm out of his grasp.

"Hey, she kissed me!" he tried to argue but it just made Hermione laugh sarcastically.

"You know that excuse might have worked if I hadn't been standing there for 10 minutes! Save your bullshit for someone who cares. We. Are. Done." She turned around and made her way to the bathroom again.

"Fine! I never wanted you anyways!" the second the words were out of his mouth Draco knew they weren't true, but the damage was already done so he made his way to dinner in the Great Hall.

Why Hermione was in the bathroom crying an idea came to her. After drying her eyes she ran upstairs to her room and grabbed her guitar. Only the Weasley's, Harry, and Draco knew she could play, and now she was going to let the whole school know.

As she walked to the Great hall she glanced outside, it was raining. She smiled cause this fit in perfectly. She paused outside the doors before she pushed them open and started strumming her guitar.

Every head turned toward the doors when they hear the music, and then she started to sing.

_You have a way of coming easily to me.  
__And when you take, you take the very best of me.  
__So I start a fight cause I need to feel something.  
__And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted._

The whole Hall was completely silent as Hermione sang. Almost all eyes were on her except three pairs of eyes from the Gryffindor Table that were glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy stood up and tried to say something to defend himself but Hermione just shook her head and continued singing.

_Oh, what a shame.  
__What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
__Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
__And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through.  
__I've never been anywhere cold as you.  
__You put up walls and paint them all the shade of gray. _She looked into his gray eyes.  
_And I stood there loving you and wished them all away.  
__And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you. _Snickers for the Slytherin Table confirmed her words. Pansy stood up and made her way to were Draco stood speechless.

_Oh, what a shame.  
__What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
__So just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
__And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through.  
__I've never been anywhere cold as you.  
__You never did give a damn thing, honey  
__But I cried, cried for you.  
__And I know you wouldn't tell nobody if I died, died for you.  
__Oh, what a shame.  
__What a rainy ending given to a perfect day._

Upon ending the song Pansy bursted out laughing, her short black hair bouncing around her pug little face.

"Did you honestly think a song would get him to go back to you?" she sneered. Draco shook her off and stepped slowly towards Hermione.

"Hermione." He whispered.

"I don't want him Pansy. Please feel free to enjoy my sloppy seconds, he wasn't that good anyways." She said before walking out of the Great Hall with a smile on her face.

**Thank you for reading. Feel free to review.**


End file.
